Ha sido un sueño
by Coralle
Summary: Mejor leedlo, es un Mini Fic, asi que se tarda poquito. Es que si os digo de que va, os lo cuento todo ;)


HA SIDO UN SUEÑO

¡Hermione¡Corre, corre más rápido¡Qué no llegas¡Un último esfuerzo!

Estaba dando hasta la última parte de su aliento por conseguir llegar al otro lado. Al frente estaban Harry y Ron, ambos habían saltado el abismo y estaban fuera del peligro. Se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas, jadeantes, tratando de respirar tras la carrera. Pero Hermione se había quedado atrás. Sus piernas no le permitían seguir el mismo ritmo que sus compañeros. Seguía corriendo pero nunca conseguía llegar. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre su cara y la oscuridad se ciñó sobre ella. La perseguían, un ejército de mil dementores iba tras ella, y había perdido su varita, Harry y Ron también. Su única salvación era saltar aquel abismo, hacer un último esfuerzo, pegar el salto más grande de su vida y llegar junto a ellos. Sólo así estaría a salvo, sólo así Siguió corriendo, cada vez iba más despacio, estaba agotada, pero el abismo ya estaba cerca. Sólo quedaba darse impulso y volar, pero la mala suerte quiso que se tropezara con la varita de Ron.

¡Noooooooooo!

Hermione había caído al fondo del abismo.

¡Hermione¡Hemioneeeeee!

Sus rostros se iban alejando cada vez más y Hermione se sumergió en la oscuridad absoluta.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Nadie lo vio. Se asustó. Sobre ella había visto un tubo fluorescente, que si se miraba más de lo necesario te dejaba ciego, las paredes eran blancas, sólo había silencio, interrumpido por un pitido que se repetía a intervalos regulares. Volvió a abrirlos, necesitaba saber donde estaba. Había pasado de la oscuridad total a la claridad cegadora en tan sólo un segundo. Miró a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se hallaba recubierto por tubitos que se introducían en su piel, rellenos de quien sabe que. Al frente, había una ventana enorme, por la que veía a gente pasar, sin detenerse. Miró sus manos, no había ni un solo rasguño de las caídas producidas durante la huída. ¿Qué pasaba¿Y Harry y Ron , estarían también con ella? No, estaba sola e su habitación. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, no entendía nada. Volvió a mirar su mano, la giró por si en la otra cara hubiera al menos un leve rasguño, y en ese momento se produjo el revuelo.

Entró un doctor seguido de su enfermera. Hermione se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

¿Dónde estoy? Intentó decir, pero no pudo porque tenía un tubito en la boca.

Otro enfermero se asomó a la puerta.

Williams, avise a la familia.

Lindsay, anote las constantes vitales.

Cuando el doctor se cercioró de que todo estaba restablecido, comenzó a quitar la maraña de tubos que recubría a Hermione. En un instante en el que el doctor estaba fuera de su campo de visión logró ver a su madre y a su padre. Estaban cogidos de la mano, llorando, mirándola.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y a lo padres se les había permitido el paso. Hermione ya podía hablar. Lo primero que logró decir fue¿dónde estoy? En el hospital, hija¡has despertado! Era obvio que se había despertado, se había quedado dormida ya que estaba cansada por la carrera, pero ¿y Harry y Ron¿Se habían salvado? Mam�¿dónde están Harry y Ron? Su madre miró perpleja a su padre. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos chicos por los que preguntaba su hija con verdadera angustia? Hija, no sé quienes son. Pronto recobrarás la memoria por completo. Ellos iban conmigo, lograron saltar, yo caí, por eso estoy aquí, y añadió acercándose a sus padres para ningún muggle pudiera oírlo: nos seguían los dementores, un ejército. A continuación, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, sacudiéndola fuertes convulsiones. Sus padres no entendían nada¿dementores¿Harry¿Ron?

Esperaron un rato a que se tranquilizara.

Hermione, has estado cinco años y medio en coma, es normal que todavía no lo asimiles todo. Pero tranquilízate, pronto todo irá recobrando la normalidad, volveremos a casa, verás a tus antiguos amigos, recuperarás tu vida.

¡Eso es imposible! Estos cinco años he estado viva. No me podéis decir que todo lo que he vivido ha sido un sueño, yo lo he sentido en mis huesos al igual que estoy sintiendo este momento. Quiero un teléfono, necesito llamar a Harry, veréis como estoy en lo cierto.

Hermione estaba histérica. Aquello era una broma muy pesada. No podía ser que todo lo vivido fuera un sueño, era prácticamente imposible.

Su padre le acercó el móvil y Hermione marcó con dedos temblorosos el teléfono de Privet Drive. Aunque Harry debería estar en Hogwarts, podría preguntar a Petunia por él.

Un tono, dos tonos...Lo sentimos, el número marcado no existe.

Efectivamente, todo había sido un sueño. Nada era real. Hermione iba a volverse loca; si ya no lo estaba.

¿Ahora cual era su vida, si su vida no había existido? Nada tenía sentido ahora.


End file.
